Estrella
:# Estrella is owned by Eva & Eva together forever ( in the paw patrol community ) :# Estrella is actually a more of a Fursona due to she's my friend in real life . paw patrol bio Estrella lived in Nicaragua , but moved to adventure bay becuase Nicaragua is dangerous , her dad solo serves the in the army there , when Estrella and her brother leandro and her mom Alanna , she meet a girl named Zoe who took her to the look out and to meet ryder , later on ryder makes Estrella the pawpatrols therapy pup , later on she meets a pup named Dasher who likes her , one day when they were play and Estrella and dasher were chaseing after the same ball and they bit the ends of of it and dasher the ball and it fell out of Estrella mouth and dasher kissed Estrella will no warning , after that they started to date , and got married and had some puppies named Luna , luz de Luna castella and Deagio . real life bio being a born in Nicaragua , Estrella could only speck Spanish for a few years and then with help from a by lingele teacher Estrella could speck English , Estrella likes a boy named Brian , in real life and her friends are Eva , rosea , and jade , Rosa and Estrella have a hand shak , I don't remember how it goes , but it was cute XD , She enjoys playing hand ball and some times tether ball , she doesn't like tether ball that much because she thinks people chet spot while playing , she's very very very awesome ''' at drawing Pokémon , because shesshe's loves it but is not a nerd with it lol . ( no afense Pokémon lovers , I love too !) Eva have a crush on her , Estrella has a big sence of humor too . she friends with boys and girls but hangs out with girls more . Real personality and paw patrol personality She's very sweet towards others , she likes to act silly and is very cute in real life , she likes to wear bows she has a pink one , white one and a brown one , and a head band with a bow , she for some reson has a soft spot for balls even on real life , when the hand ball ball goes out flying out of court no mader what she likes to chase it and will not let any one take it from her till she returns it , sometimes I think she acks like a dog XD .She's very bossy when a boy bosses her around a bugs her , Estrella is can get sassy when being bugged from others to have chips , you all probably been down that route XD '''Appearance Her fur is red she has a light brown patch on her head and her ears have brown tips her right ear is bent but her left ear stands up her tail has a light brown tip , her eyes are light brown , she has a Brown sock on her front left leg and a brown sock on her right back leg . Anthro appearance Her hair is Brown and her skin is tan and her eyes are Brown . 'Please read Triva ' Do you like Estrella ? Yes she adorable No, Estrella is not really my tipe What couple do like most of all ? Estrella x Dasher Estrella x Eva Estrella x Brian * In real life Estrella was born February 2 2003 * In paw patrol life she's born in July 4 2016 . * Estrella is mostly used oc ( in the paw patrol university ) * Eva has a Crush on her . * Brian is her real life boy friend . * She's the founder of : The all around the world club *Credit to technogamer123 for her template *Her ship is actually dasher but I do more of " Eva x Estrella " Friends ' Eva Luis Brian Skye Rocky Rosa Ashley 'Stories she's in by me 'Eva , are you jealous of him ? ' The art fair The trip to France 1 and 2_ The roller skat prank . By others Collab Songs by me songs by others Lesbian love .jpg|Eva x Estrella on the left and Shira x Aryana on the right . IMG 20161108 171609 kindlephoto-239837.jpg|Hugs with Brian ! Request.jpeg|A request I did from Owen the pup . IMG 20161114 203635.jpg|I love u Estrella ! I luv you too ! IMG_20161123_115307.jpg|A surprise Nuzzle !! Love the way it came out !! IMG_20170111_064641_kindlephoto-36635155.jpg|Estrella with the Nicaragua flag behind her ! I love the way my coloring came out ! IMG_20170110_061402.jpg|A little sketch I did of her holding a stuffed cat . IMG_20170121_094336.jpg|For the all around the world club Estrella screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.png|Screen shot of Estrella . by Macbarrpup Pup play.jpg|Eva and Estrella playing with each other at the park a request from my pup pal chisel ! IMG_20170129_083943_kindlephoto-279479546.jpg|How could I forget Estrella when there is always something there to remind me of her , I love Estrella with all of Herat no one can say that I can't love her , I always carried a Herat for her and I'll keep it till I die because there is always something there to remind me of her . Mioesha-Estrella.jpeg|Realist Estrella by Chisel . IMG_20170202_194524.jpg|Its Estrellas 14 Birth day , Eva is on the left and leandro is in ther middle and her other friend Rosa is on the right . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Females Category:Parents Category:German Shepherds Category:Specials Category:Friendly Pups Category:Older sister Category:Older Sibling Category:Evas univerity Category:Evas o'c Category:Girls Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female Category:German Shepard Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl pup Category:Protagonists Category:First generation Category:First gen pups